This invention relates to flexible PVC helical hoses that float in water. Conventional PVC helical hoses have an overall specific gravity of greater than 1.0 g/cm3. As a result of this, when used near water, for example in a swimming pool, the hose sinks. Hose sinking makes it more difficult to clean the pool using the hose because of the cumbersome weight. Accordingly, due to this disadvantage, it would be desirable to have a flexible PVC helical hose that floats.
The present invention relates to a PVC helical hose where the specific gravity of the helical rigid reinforcing means is less than the main body of the hose and the overall specific gravity of the hose is less than 1.0 g/cm3.